You're All I Have
by iSeriouslylovegreys
Summary: AU-It's been seven years since Addison Montgomery fled Seattle Grace Hospital in search of sun and a new life. However, those aren't the only reasons she left. Seven years later Addie is summoned back to Seattle and this time with her is Riley, her seven year old daughter. The biggest news: no one knows who her father is, except Addie of course.
1. Montgomery, party of two

**This story takes place in an AU just after Addison ran off to L.A. **

**I only own Riley and the characters that I make up! **

**Don't forget to review :) **

The sun was setting in downtown Los Angeles, Oceanside Wellness group was preparing to shutdown for the day. Addison as usual was the first to leave the office and couldn't wait to go to home to her daughter, Riley. Addison was a single mom to her daughter and loved every minute of parenting. Riley shared her mothers striking red hair, though hers was wavier than her mother's. She had bright blue eyes and full lips. Addison thought she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, since the day she had first seen her on the ultrasound monitor. Addison did not intend to raise Riley alone but she had a difficult situation with Riley's father. Riley was only seven and never really paid much attention to who her dad was. Addison had never really gone back to dating much because Riley was her prime concern. Afterschool Riley went to her horseback riding for two hours then was dropped off at home to await her nanny. Addison never imagined having her daughter partially raised by a nanny, much like her own childhood. However, her career was demanding and she still made it home almost every night to eat dinner with her daughter and she was always there each morning to put her on the school bus. Addison opened the door, Whole foods shopping bag in hand, and called out to her daughter.

"Riles I'm home!" She heard footsteps and Riley emerged at the top of the stairs.

"Mama!" Riley ran down the stairs and flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Hey Peanut, I missed you today. How was riding?"

"Good Mom, sprinkles and I did the second level jump! It was sooo cool! Right Lizzie?" Addison smiled as Lizzie the nanny entered the foyer.

"Right Ri, it was pretty impressive."

"Ri, why don't you run this into the kitchen for me while I say bye to Liz?" Addison set her daughter down and Riley disappeared into the kitchen. "How was she today?" Addison asked Lizzie while she was putting her shoes on.

"Good, we had a good day. She mentioned something though…" Addison nodded.

"What about?"

"Well, there is the father daughter dance coming up at school…" Addison sighed.

"Oh that. I was worried for when she would start asking questions again."

"You're such a great mom Addison, and she's only seven. You did the right thing."

"Did I? Every time I see girls with their fathers I just feel this pain in my heart for her. But then I realize she wouldn't have that. That's the entire reason I left Seattle. I needed to create a better life for my daughter."

"Plenty of young Dads aren't ready to step up and take responsibility but you never know, he might surprise you one day." Addison gave Lizzie a hug.

"You're a lifesaver Lizzie, how much do I owe you for your therapeutic services?" Addison joked.

"Catharsis is on me, anyways I'm still saving up for med school so it will be a while before I'm charging."

"Alright, see you Monday!" Addison let Lizzie out and then joined her daughter in the kitchen.

"What's up Riley Bug?" Riley was sitting at the kitchen counter playing Nintendogs on her Nintendo DS.

"Feeding Charlie! He's my puppy Mama." Addison chuckled.

"I see that, how's the training coming?"

"Goooood. What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking Quinoa with broccoli, thought's?"

"Can I cut the stems off?" Addison nodded, only her daughter would be this into healthy food and it's preparation.

"Yes you may." Addison ruffled her red waves and the two ladies got started on their dinner.

After Riley had finished her ten minutes of required reading before bed, Addison came to tuck her in.

"Goodnight sweet pea, I love you." Addison closed the door and tip toed to her bedroom. She couldn't help but think about the conversation with Lizzie. Sooner or later Riley had to meet her Dad, and it was only a matter of time before she started asking questions. When she returned to her room her blackberry was buzzing like crazy on the nightstand. She had several missed calls and a text from Derek Shepherd, her ex-husband.

**Hopefully you all hate me and have soooo many questions! Like why _is _Derek calling Addie after all these years**

**In order for me to update ASAP I want at least 10 reviews :) also because I want to hear your thoughts! **


	2. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**Only own Riley Jane Montgomery and the other characters you will eventually meet :D **

**The aftermath of the text message…. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

Confusion, panic, annoyance and then more confusion. That's how Addison felt about the tiny black letters on the small glowing screen of her Blackberry. After all these years, couldn't she have just deleted his number? No. It would have been petty and seemed like she was jealous, she was hardly jealous. Not of anyone, especially Meredith Grey, or Shepherd. She was probably a Shepherd now, Addison thought. Addison put on her reading glasses and began:

_I know we haven't spoken in awhile _

Addison snorted. "Yeah try seven years to be exact, but who's counting?"

_It wouldn't kill you to pick up the phone and return my calls. _

Addison hadn't heard Derek be so harsh with her in a while and though his words stung, she felt slightly concerned. She checked her voicemail, she had three that were all from Derek. Reluctantly she hit the play button on the first one.

_Addie, It's Derek. I know I'm probably the last person you wanted to hear from, especially with something like this but I need you. Meredith is pregnant again and last time she was preeclamptic and delivered two months premature, so she is already considered high risk. Our Seattle doctor detected a heart murmur on the ultrasound and we really need a second opinion. You're the best and I'm hoping you will put aside our differences and come to Seattle to examine Meredith. _

Addison was baffled. The thought of ever having to return to Seattle was not in the plan. What about Riley? Did she even want Riley to know who her father was? Addison left Seattle because she knew he wasn't ready. She didn't even bother reading the other two messages before she ended up in the kitchen with a bottle of Chardonnay and one glass. Addison drank three glasses of wine and then cried. She cried for her daughter and the fact that she would have to face the man who wanted no part in her life, and she cried for Meredith. Meredith, whom she had furiously tried to keep alive after her accident at the dock, Meredith who stole her husband. Addison had mixed feelings about Meredith, often wishing many things upon her, never something like this. Finally it was way past her bedtime and Addie retreated to her bedroom. Tomorrow she would confront her issues with a positive attitude and clear head.

* * *

The next morning Addie headed to the practice. Riley was at home with Lizze because her summer break had just started. Addison brushed by Dell at the front desk and headed straight for the kitchen. Naomi and Violet were already at the table, deep in conversation about the America's Next Top Model finale.

"I seriously cannot believe Tyra picked her!" Naomi exclaimed.

"I know! She really blew it at the runway show in my opinion, but what do I know about modeling? All the studies show how prevalent anorexia is in the modeling industry. It is such an unhealthy standard for young girls these days." Violet bit into her blueberry muffin. Naomi noticed Addison in the doorway.

"You look like you saw a ghost. Come in here and eat a scone! They are fresh!" Addison sat down and poured herself her second cup of coffee that morning.

"More like the ghost of Seattle Grace's past. Derek called."

"Mcdreamy? What does he want" Violet's eyes widened, bits of blueberry muffin spilled from her open mouth.

"I knew he would want you back eventually! It's a little inconvenient with Riley and everything but-"

"Nae! He does not want me back and that's not what I came to talk to you about. He does want me back in Seattle, but for a consult. Meredith has a history with preeclampsia and they are expecting again. A few red flags showed up on the ultrasound so naturally I was the first person he called. I just don't know…. with Riley's dad and everything. I've been trying to shield her for so long. I've always thought I did the right thing but I've been uneasy lately. I'm starting to question if I did do the right thing."

"Has she been asking questions?" The therapist in Violet began to emerge.

"Not really. We've never really talked about her Dad before; she's always been raised with just mommy. She does remark about certain things, like Father's Day and the father-daughter dance at school."

"It's the little things that really mean something though, Addison. Maybe Riley is ready to see her father."

"That's not the issue Vi, it's whether he is ready to meet her." Naomi remarked.

"I don't know what I want but I know this isn't about me, it's about Riley. I need to talk to her to see if she wants to come with me to Seattle. Summer break just started so we could technically fly out there for a few days. I would hate to leave her here…"

"And part of you doesn't want to face everyone alone." Violet finished.

"Is that selfish? That part of me wants to show her off a little?" Naomi laughed.

"What? No! She is gorgeous first of all and a great kid."

"I just want to make sure that it's what Riley wants."

"There's only one way to know, ask her." Violet said.

That night at dinner Addison brought up the idea to Riley.

* * *

"Smiley Riley! Dinner!" Addison called. Riley ran down the stairs before Addison stopped her and picked her up, giving her a hug and kiss. "You're getting too big for this kiddo." Addison set her down and the two went into the kitchen.

"How was work Mama? Deliver any babies?"

"Not today, it was a light day. There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Mmmhm." Riley nodded in between bites.

"Mommy has a friend in Seattle who needs my help on a consult. I was thinking we could go there for a few days, just you and me."

"I've never been to Seattle before!" Riley was excited.

"I'm glad you're so excited peanut, I thought it would be nice to have a change of scenery."

"When do we leave?"

"I booked us a flight for tomorrow afternoon and we will arrive that night."

"Okay... Mommy?"

"Yes Riley?"

"Can I bring my DS?" Addison chuckled.

"Of course you can."

So it was settled, they were going to Seattle. That night Addison could barely fall asleep. The thought of being with her daughter and her daughter's estranged father in the same city, let alone the same hospital, was frightening. Maybe this was time's sneaky way of telling her that time was up. Riley was going to be eight year's old come September, she was already growing up so much. _Maybe I need to grow up too_, Addie thought to herself. Seven years of keeping Riley from getting hurt were all about to come crashing down, right where they started.

**I didn't end up getting the 10 reviews I wanted... :( but it's not fair to the people who liked the first chapter and wanted more! I have more written so I'm hoping for some reviews to prompt me to update faster! Thanks for all the positive feedback! Review Review Review! **


	3. How did this happen?

**Sorry it's been a while but here we are with chapter 3! **

**Don't forget to review :) **

Addison had just finished looking over the scans from the echo for the tenth time. Each time her worst fears we're confirmed, Meredith and Derek's unborn baby had Ventricular Septel Defect (VSD). Breaking this kind of earth shattering news to just a normal patient would be rough, but having to tell Meredith and Derek was on another level of pain. Addison took slow steps when approaching their room, trying to prolong the torture of telling the happy couple that their baby was sick. Addison could just picture the look on Derek's face and the sounds of Meredith's fearful sobs. When she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised to see a little girl sitting on the bed next to her Mom. Molly Shepherd had curly brown hair and green eyes, the perfect combination of her mother and father. She had her hands on her mom's belly and was talking to it sweetly. Addison couldn't believe she had to do this.

"Knock knock, may I come in?" Addison stood in the doorway.

"Of course!" Meredith was in a good mood.

"Now who is this little princess?" Addison smiled at Molly.

"This is Molly," Meredith answered. "Can you say hi Moll?" Molly shyly buried her face in Meredith's shirt, causing her to giggle. "Oh, somebody is being shy today?" Addison chuckled.

"That's okay, I get it... If you guys want, I can come back later, we don't have to-"

"No. We want to do this now, right Derek?" He nodded.

"Molly bear, how about going with Auntie Cris for a little bit?" The toddler shook her head.

"But I wanna stay with you!" Meredith sighed.

"I know sweetie, but we have to talk to Dr. Montgomery for a bit about grownup stuff."

"It's really boring Molly and if you can be a good girl now we'll go for ice cream tonight. How does that sound?" Derek reasoned.

"Kay!" The four year old squealed with delight. Derek scooped her up and carried her outside where Cristina was waiting. Once the adults we're alone Addison cleared her throat.

"After reviewing the results from the echocardiogram several times, I'm sorry to say but your baby has Ventricular Septel Defect. I wish I had better news but we caught this early and have a lot of treatment options." Addison paused to let the news sink in. She saw the tears welling up in Meredith's eyes.

"I think we need to be alone for a little" Derek looked at his wife, about to crumble. Addison nodded.

"Page me when you're ready to talk, I'm here for you guys." Addison quickly made her exit, closing the door as Meredith erupted in violent sobs. Addison herself began to feel teary and ducked into the closest on call room possible to collect herself. She opened the door, faced with Alex Karev and some blonde in a compromising position. The blonde shrieked and instantly reached for her shirt off of the floor. Alex just pulled up the blanket.

"Oh my god!" Addison screamed, covering her eyes.

"Addison?" Alex said confused.

"Alex… hey. I've been looking for you everywhere but I didn't think I'd run into you here." She tried to joke and lighten the mood. She now turned to the blonde who was beet red. "I'm Addison Montgomery, sorry to meet you like this."

"You're Addison Montgomery?! You are practically a legend here! I'm Lucy Fields, I uh…"

"Took your job." Alex finished for her.

"Alex!" Lucy slapped him playfully.

"Well look at that, it's such a small world."

"It's an honor to meet you Dr. Montgomery, I've been a fan of yours for ages." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Don't give her a complex… she has a big enough opinion of herself."

"Really Karev?" Lucy looked between the two curiously.

"How did you say you knew each other again?"

"Dr. Karev was on my service many years ago. Before he realized how much of a natural he was at plastics." Alex could sense the sarcasm in her tone.

"You said you wanted something Dr. Montgomery?" Addison bit her lower lip.

"Yeah it can wait, just come find me later okay?" A buzzing noise broke the palpable tension and Lucy checked her pager.

"Oh that's me, I gotta go. I'll see you later Alex? It was nice meeting you Dr. Montgomery." Dr. Fields exited leaving the two ex-lovers alone. Finally Alex broke the silence.

"I'm not an idiot, I saw her in the lobby."

"What are you talking about?"

"The kid, she's mine isn't she? That's why you're here?"

"Alex…"

"Why didn't you tell me Addison?" Alex bellowed.

"I made a terrible mistake. I just thought that you didn't want this. You didn't want us."

"What in the world would ever make you think that?"

"Well for starters, you were all mixed up with Stevens, Ava and partially me. Forgive me for thinking you were ready to have a child when you couldn't even keep one woman."

"How did this happen?" Alex asked with hurt and anger in his eyes.

**I know I'm leaving everyone hanging and sorry for that but there is ALOT more coming up! Next chapter will be partially flashback, Addison recounting the day she found out she was pregnant. I looooove reading your reviews and feedback so keep em coming! **


	4. How this happened

**I can't believe this update is happening so fast but here it is! This chapter is mostly a flashback of how Addison discovered she was pregnant and the naming process of Riley Jane! I hope you all like it, don't forget to leave a review! **

"What do you mean how did this happen?" Addison demanded indignantly.

"I just want to know how this all unfolded, I wasn't very active in the decision making." Alex said sarcastically.

"I honestly don't even know where to begin…"

* * *

_Almost 8 years ago:_

_Addison woke up with a start to the sound of her piercing alarm clock. After nearly falling out of bed Addison headed straight to the bathroom. Just as her toothbrush made contact with her mouth, Addison threw herself over the toilet and emptied her stomach of all its contents. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she moaned, feeling more sickness come on. Addison jerked her head up quickly from vomiting, the smell triggering more and bumped her head on the bathroom cabinet. "OUCH!" She screeched and a box of tampons fell on her head. "You have got to be kidding me." Addison threw the box aside. She knew she was late but this? This was just a tease. Was the universe trying to get her attention? Addie shuddered. "What's happening to me?" She exclaimed sighing. After about a few minutes and deep breathing, Addie got up and managed to somewhat pull herself together. Thank goodness she had already packed her bag last night and loaded it into the car. _

_The plane ride was absolutely horrible and Addison was one vomit chunk away from having a fit. Naomi picked her up from the airport and when she saw her friend she was instantly worried._

_"What happened to you?!" _

_"Don't ask, I think I ate something weird last night. I've been working late hours, it's probably some 24 hour bug I caught." Naomi helped Addison into her car and the two drove to Naomi's house. _

_"Are you still seeing Mark?" Addison shook her head._

_"No, it's complicated we have this bet going on but I don't think it's going to work out." _

_"Why?"_

_"Well for starters I'm beginning to doubt my commitment. I don't think he's the guy for me." _

_"If Mark's not then who is?" _

_"That's the problem, I just don't even know anymore. Maybe I should be off guys for a little. I need to clear my head." _

_Naomi chuckled. "Well then this is not the place for you! I've told you about Dell right? He is basically sex on a stick! Also I should introduce you to one of my other co-workers, Pete Wilder. He's pretty steamy himself." _

_Addison laughed. "I think steamy is the last thing I need right now. Between Mcdreamy and Mcsteamy I think I just need a Mcbreak!" Naomi looked puzzled._

_"Never mind that I'll explain it later." _

* * *

**"**Are you sure you want to hear about this?" Alex nodded.

"I've already missed 8 years the least you could do is give me this."

"Very well, where was I?"

* * *

_Addison was sitting the kitchen of the practice trying to pick out something to eat that didn't make her want to vomit again. Naomi was with a patient and Addison had most of the afternoon to herself. After only a brief tour Addie was determined to find what she was looking for. After rummaging through buckets of prenatal vitamins and brochures she found a box of pregnancy tests. She popped one into her purse before scurrying off into the bathroom. Making sure to lock the door behind her, Addison peed on the stick. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. All that "24-hour bug" stuff was crap and she knew it. After the agonizing time waiting for an answer, the stick confirmed what she already knew. She was pregnant. Addie wiped the sweat from her brow and splashed her face with cold water. She left the bathroom with tears in her eyes and went straight for Naomi's office._

_"Hey Addie I was just-"Naomi stopped when she saw the look in her best friends eyes. "Is something wrong?" _

_"I…. I need something… a favor." Addison's eyes were swollen and red from crying. _

_"Of course. What is it?" Naomi was concerned._

_"An…. ultrasound."_

_"An ultrasound?" Addison nodded, her lip quivering. _

_" It's okay we don't have to talk about it. Let's just take a look." Naomi led her friend into an exam room. Addison lay down on the table and lifted her shirt. Shuddering at the temperature from the gel, more tears fell from her face. "Sorry, it's pretty cold." Addison chuckled dryly._

_"I know Nae, I've been in your position once or twice." Naomi put her hand gently on Addison's arm._

_"And I've been in your position, I know what you're feeling. You're terrified but it's okay. You have me." Addison smiled and gasped when a small flicker was visible on the screen. _

_"Oh my god…" Addison's hand immediately flew to her abdomen; she was looking at her baby. _

_"There it is, you're only about five weeks along, congratulations Mama!" Addison giggled._

_"I can't believe this… I'm going to be a mom!"_

* * *

"And here we are, almost eight years later."

"You forgot to tell the part where you decided to stay in LA and keep me out of my daughter's life for eight years…"

"Oh Alex…"

"I would have helped you know. When you left, I was with Izzie. She had cancer and left me. Bottom line though, we froze eggs because we wanted the option. I wanted the option to be a father. I would have been there in a second Addie."

"I… I didn't want to be a burden to you. You were dealing with so much and I just felt more alone than ever. Back then, it was all about Riley and me. I had to think of her, I didn't want her to get hurt."

"I see."

"Do you have any more questions? I don't want to bore you with the trials and tribulations of my pregnancy."

"How did you pick her name?"

* * *

_"Here she is, here's little Madison Rachel!" Naomi came into Addison's hospital room, cradling her newborn daughter. Addison had tears in her eyes._

_"Oh my god Nae, are you sure she's mine? She's beautiful." _

_"She's 100% a Montgomery! Look at that hair! You sure you don't want to call him?" Addie nodded._

_"Right now it's all about me and Madison…" Addison looked down at her baby, studying her closely._

_"What's wrong?" Naomi could see the wheels turning in her head._

_"I just don't think she's a Madison, or a Rachel. I just don't think it fits." _

_Naomi sat down at the foot of the bed, flipping through the baby name book. "Nicole Grace?" Addison shook her head._

_"No way. I think we need to screw the book, it's messing us up… what about Riley?"_

_"Hmm…. I like it! Where did you come up with it?" _

_"I don't know, she just looks so much like a Riley to me I think I read it somewhere."_

_"Well, you can't have her be Riley Rachel, too many R's."_

_"You're right…. Riley Jane?"_

_"I love it! Where is Jane from?" _

_"Don't judge me but my last month or so on bed rest I read Jane Eyre... twice!" _

_"You would!" Naomi laughed and smiled at Riley Jane. _

_"What do you think? Are you my little Riley Jane?" __Addison looked down at her daughter, sucking her little thumb. The baby made a soft noise as if to agree with her mother. Addison chuckled. "I think she likes it! Welcome to the world Riley Jane."_

* * *

"So that's where Riley came from, it just felt right. I'm sorry I didn't include you in it, in any of it…"

"Look, what's done is done. I can't stay mad at you forever. I just want to make up for lost time. I just want to know her."

"She's a pretty great kid, we did good." Addison cracked a smile.

"Tell me about her."

"Well, you've seen her, she's absolutely gorgeous. She has your eyes. She LOVES horses, like really loves. She goes riding on the weekends and after school at a ranch in Calabasas. She isn't a huge fan of school; I think she gets that from you. I was basically a brownnosing grade grubber and she is definitely not like that. She definitely has the medical thing from both of us, she is so intrigued by what I do. She was practically raised at the practice and at St. Ambrose. She loves all things Disney Channel and Taylor Swift. She's a real girly girl, loves makeup and clothes and accessories. That is definitely all me." Alex was beaming.

"She sounds amazing, I don't even know where to begin. Are you sure she's mine?"

"Yes, as soon as I saw her there was no doubt. And I don't even need to get into the bet because I think the whole hospital heard about it. She's all yours if you want her…"

"I want her, I want to know her."

"I think we need to take it slow, I don't want to overwhelm her. I think we should just introduce you two and see how it goes. I want her to get to know you without the pressure of having to automatically click with her father. She's never known what it's like to have a dad. It will take some time." Alex nodded.

"I'm willing to take the time, I just can't believe it."

"I think you two will get along great, I've always believed in you Alex."

"Thanks, well at least one good thing came out of our little fling."

"A pretty great thing came out of it." Addison smiled, feeling relieved that everything was finally out in the open.

**One of you was desiring some more Riley and I promise she will be much more involved in future chapters! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! **


End file.
